The Runaways
by WWEFan121
Summary: Dean and his friends are the only true family that they have so they decided to runaway together and start a life with each other. But they hit so bumps in the process.
1. A New Start

**Dean House**

Dean walks in the room "Hi Mom." Dean know he was not going to get a respond because his mom on the floor knock out from drinking too much. Dean has been with his mom all the time. He never get anything because his mom will waste all the money on drinks. This mom don't care about him only that she had to feed him and dress him. He goes to the kitchen and try to find some food but only found crackers. He take them. Dean go to his room and see that everything is gone only his bed and some pants and shirts. Dean thinks "I done." Dean get his bag and put everything he has left. And walks out the door.

**Roman Apartment**

Roman enter the room and throws his bag on the couch. He goes to the refrigerator and takes out a Pespi. Roman has been alone since he was 16. He been at this for 2 years. Going to school and working two shifts. Trying to make it on his own. This family turn their backs on him. So the only family he has is his friends. Roman's phone rings. Roman picks it up " Hello" and wait a few seconds to respond "ok I be there."

**AJ House**

AJ just finished fighting with her parents. She always had a problem with her parents. They want her to be miss perfect to get good grades and never get in trouble. They never let her go out and never give her anything for Christmas they give her textbook. She sick and tired of it. AJ throw herself in her bed. Then she hear a knock in the window. It Seth the only person that make her keep her cool. Seth come in through the window after AJ open it.

"Hi babe Dean want us to meet up."

" For what"

"I don't know we will find out"

AJ leaves with Seth out the window.

**Nikki House **

Nikki is in the bathroom crying her eyes out. Her parents only care for her sister Brie because Brie gets good grade and is popular. Why do they always compare her to Brie. Why can't they just know that she is Nikki and only Nikki. Out of no where her phone goes off. It was a text from Dean it said "Meet up at cafe NOW" Nikki gets up and whip her face and leaves.

**Alexa House**

Alexa walk in and see her step brother beating up her mom. She drops her bags and runs and slap her brother. And goes to help her mother.

"Mom are you ok" Alexa said with a worried face. But then someone pulls her away and punch her in the face. It was her step brother. After her step father died. Her step brother has been beating everyone up in school and at home. And her mom don't do anything.

**Later**

Alexa starts to pack her things and then see her phone ring. Alexa see the text from Dean. When she get ready to leave her mother stop her.

"Where you going"

" I leaving from here"

"You can't leave me you are the only thing I have left" her mother said crying as Alexa walk out the door.

**Randy's House**

Randy walking in to the his house. And see his nanny in the living room. Randy was so excited that he can finally spend time with his father. His father is always on business trip. And always says he going to come home to see him but never does. Randy don't care that he is the richest kid in town. Money can't get him time with his dad. As Randy walks to the living room and see only his nanny. Randy finally ask.

"Where is my dad?"

This nanny get up and looks at Randy and says " I know he said he be here but he got stuck on a trip"

But Randy heard enough, He runs out the house outrage and stay in his car.

Randy phone rings, it a text from Dean.

**Downtown in the City **

Paige walks down the street. Some girls in the corner start to talk about Paige. Paige see him and feels bad. And goes running to a alley. Some person come out. It was some other girls. The girls start to beat up Paige. After they finished one of the girls yells out "DON'T MESS WITH OUR PEOPLE !" Paige start to cry. The only time she try to defend her and something happens. One time in high schools the popular girls start to make fun of Paige and her friends. She had enough of it and slap the top queen and ever since has been getting beat up. Even now when she not in school. As Paige crys her phone rings it a text from Dean.

**At the Cafe for the Meet Up**

Dean is standing up waiting for everyone to come so he can make the announcement. Roman is already there and is wanting to know what is it.

"Yo Dean why do we want all us to meet up"

"Just wait my brother you will find out why soon"

"Ok then" said Roman as Nikki come in the cafe. And Roman sit up straight to look cool for Nikki as Dean laugh out him.

Nikki comes in and look at Dean "Why did you want to meet up"

" You will find out just wait for the others" said Dean as Nikki sit next to Roman.

After a few minutes later everyone there but Alexa. Dean starts to worry and ask "Why is Alexa ?"

Nikki respond "She has not responded to my texts or call so I don't know"

Dean start to get more worry but just then Alexa walks in with her bags and sunglasses so no one can see her black eye. Dean relax a little after seeing her. As Alexa sit down Nikki noticed her black eye and ask "Alexa what happened to your eye ?" Alexa answer " It fine what you talking about" trying to play it off. But Nikki take her glasses off. So everyone see it and Dean goes running to her " Are you okay Alexa. Who did this to you ?"

" My step brother but it ok because I not staying there anymore."

" Where are you staying then ? " said AJ

" In my car. "

" Why not just stay with me in my apartment it small but it better then a car." said Roman.

" Ok thanks Rome "

So Dean stand in front of the table and clear his throat.

" What do you think if we run away ! "


	2. Rough Life

" Dean what do you mean runaway."

Dean look at her with a big smile " Runaway start a new life. To tell you the truth we are family. The people we have at home is not a real they don't care about us. I not going to make you come with me I am just putting the deal on the table." Seth stand up and says " I am in" AJ look at him and know it better being with Seth then at home with her parents. " I am in " everyone said but Nikki. Nikki sit there thinking if it the right thing to do.

Dean goes next to her and ask "Nikki do you want to come with us." Nikki look at him and nods her head knowing that she going to regret it. Dean claps his hands and says " Great We meet up at Roman apartment at 12 clock and Randy going to get us two cars. We do the groups in the apartment. Go and Pack your things.

**AJ House**

" AJ why do you need me to help you. Don't you think that it be quicker for you to do it." AJ know that he was right she is just sacred that her father will come and see her leave. When they are done packing and start to throw them down the window. Out of no where her father come into the room and looks at Seth and AJ leaving and shout out "STOP!"

He pulls AJ before she can escape. But Seth come back and dropkick her father. AJ father recovered and pulls out a pistol. Seth freeze in his spot and then he goes and kicks the gun out of his hand and knock him out with a hard punch. AJ and Seth go running out the house before things get worse.

**Nikki House**

Nikki is packing her things when her sister Brie come in the room " What are you doing" Nikki looks at her with a ugly look. " I am not staying here anymore I leaving not going to be here with you." Brie rolls her eyes " We think your stupid friends are going to help you runaway."

Nikki grabs her things and before she step out the door she stop and goes to Brie " At least they not a b**** like you." And slaps Brie as she leaves the the house.

**Later at 12 at Roman Apartment**

Dean look at everyone and says " Is everyone here ?" Everyone says yea. Then Dean tell everyone they groups.

" Ok In the first car it Me,Roman,Nikki,Alexa and in the second car it Randy,Paige,AJ,Seth. Now let head out before the cops start to look for us"


	3. Moving On

As Roman and Randy drive the cars in a dark highway. Everyone is listen to music and texting people. Dean notice everything one texting on there phone in his car. And yells "Turn your phone off. They are going to know where we are if we use it." Everyone turns it off. Dean then grabs his walkie talkie and tells Randy the same thing about the phone. They do the same in the second car. Nikki still had her phone on and show that her mom sent her a text.

Nikki start to warn the others. "Guys my mom text me telling me the cops on they way to look for us." Dean looks at her "Nikki Turn that phone off before they come for us even fast." Dean looks at Roman "Rome hit the gas pedal we got to get as far as possible from the city." Roman speed it up faster. Dean then tell Randy through the walkie talkie. Randy speed up and AJ looks at him worried. "Don't you think you are going to fast Randy."

"We have to if we are going to make it without being caught by the cops."

**Hour Later**

Everyone is sleeping expected Roman , Dean , Randy. Roman looks at Dean "Bro Let go to a hotel and in the morning we go over the plan." Dean looks at him "Your Right We are already far way from the city pull over to that motel." Roman pulls into the parking lot of the motel and Randy followed. As Dean got out the car and woke everyone up. He told everyone the plan.

"Ok We are going to sleep here for the night and in the morning I tell you want we going to do. So in each room they will be 2 people. In the first room it will be Roman and Me. The other room is Alexa and Nikki. The other one is AJ and Seth. Last one is Randy and Paige. Ok everyone have a good night don't let the bed bugs bite." Dean laugh.

As Dean paid all the room with Randy card. He give everyone their keys. Everyone went to their room. AJ and Seth were making out in they bed. And Seth takes AJ shirt off and pants. They still kissing and Seth start to take off his clothes. Dean and Roman were about to go to sleep and hear screaming and morning. They look at each other and say "AJ and Seth" and they start to laugh.

**In the Mornings**

Everyone was in the lobby waiting for Dean to come down. Dean come down to make the announcement. "Guys We can't just live in the road and sleep in the hotel. So we have to make it to a city and make our new life. Any ideas which to go to ?" Nikki jump up and shout out "LA" then AJ shout out "NYC". Dean look at them with a crazy look in his eyes. "Ok these city are going to be hard to make it. But let try it we go to NYC because LA is to far from here.


	4. New Home

**Hi Guys ! What to thank everyone who has review,like,favorite the story. I in joy making this story. So please enjoy and review so I can know what you guys what you want me to do with the story.**

Roman was driving the car and his walkie start to talk it was Randy. "Yo Rome pull over" Roman grab this walkie and said "Alright Why what happen." Then Randy respond "JUST PLEASE OVER IT IMPORTANT !" As so as Roman heard that he wake up Dean. And tell him what was happening. They pull over and Randy got of his car and inform them. "Ok guys We have a problem I turn on my phone to see if we were in the clear. But we not they are looking for us still and they going to track us down by the license plate."

Dean was so pissed at the new that he kick the car and everyone wake up. Roman inform them about what was happening and everyone was waiting to speak. Dean shook his head and began to speak "Ok Guys what we do now is walk until we find someone to help us." Everyone nod and they began to walk.

**Few Hours Later**

They were entering a town name James Forrest. Everyone was tried and complaining about so much walking. Dean just keeping walking. Until a voice yelled at them "Hi Paige" Paige turn to look who it was. "Hi Paige it me Sami." Paige look at his face and start to remember the memories.

*** * FLASH BACK * * **

"Sami Why do you have to leave you are the only friend I have in this whole school."

Sami look at Paige with a sad look on his face. "I am sorry Paige. My mom made me move in with my dad. So I have to leave town." Paige just grab him and hug him. A horn from a car sound in the background. "Paige I have one more thing to tell you...I...Love...You." Sami said as he pull her into a kiss. They move apart and as he left he was yelling out "PAIGE YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MY TRUE LOVE!" As the cab drive away. Paige's heart was leaving with it.

*** * END OF FLASHBACK * * **

Paige was out of words and just hug him. That made Randy feel a little uncomfortable because Randy always had a crush on Paige and he felt like this running away thing will had give him a chance with Paige.

"So What bring you and your friends to James Forrest." Sami asked. Paige reply "We just want to start new life. Can you help us out with some jobs are a house because right now we are pretty much broke and homeless." Sami laugh and smilie "Yea I can help my dad owns a building and we have apartment for you guys." Sami start to walk him over to the apartment. While they were walking Nikki notice a cute and sexy guy shirtless fixing his car. Nikki run over to Sami and ask him about the guy he reply "He is John Cena. He is the most popular person here. And every girl fell in love with him. And he loves fixing cars. That why he is the owner of that motor store."

Nikki was impressed. When they arrived at the apartment. Sami got them they keys and everyone went up to unpack.

**Few Hours Later **

Sami goes to Dean apartment door and knocks. Dean comes to the door and opens it for Sami. "Hi Dean How is the unpacking going."

"It going good. Come in." Dean let Sami come in and Sami sit down. "Hi Dean It look like your the leader of that group of your. It looks like they look up to you." Dean nod his head and listen carefully. Dean don't trust Sami so much. He look like he going to stab him in the back. "And I just wanted you to know that my dad has some connects and he has land you a job as the sherif of the police for James Forrest." Dean looks at him with a surprise look in his face. He don't expected that to happen. He had no words. He just goes up to Sami and hugs him.

**With the Girls**

Nikki,AJ,Alexa and Paige walk the street of there new home. Nikki was still hang over from seeing that sexy beast named John Cena. She was so hang over with him. Her quest is to find him. "Hi Girls I catch up with you later." As Nikki moves him way off the group. Nikki start to go to John. She goes up to John. John was all sweated and dirty. That made Nikki bit her lower lip. She goes up to him. "Hi Bad Boy What your name" John moves away from the car he was working on and steps back to look at Nikki. She had tight black pants on and a red shirt on. She look super hot. "Hi I am John Cena." John said as he take out his hand. And Nikki shook his head. As Nikki was about to ask John on a date. A blonde come in and kiss John in front of Nikki face. Her heart drop. She did not know what to do so she just stand there. The girl that kiss John was Kelly Kelly aka Barbie Blank. She was the diva of the town every guy loves her. But some how she has John. The only thing is that John don't like her. John like her at the beginning of the relate ship. But after the first couple of month John want out. But everytime he try he can't do it. "Hi baby" as Barbie put her arms around John neck. Barbie just turn around and roll her eyes to Nikki. That when Nikki walk away. John keep looking at Nikki has she walk away.

**With The Guys**

Seth,Dean,Roman and Randy were all hanging in the bar. "Yo Guys ! You ready to see all the hot girls in this town." Everyone look at Seth and Roman speak "Bro Don't you have a girl."

"Do you see a ring on my hand no so." As Seth takes out his hand out to him. Everyone just ignore him.  
When they got to the bar. Dean and Roman ask for beers. And Randy was just playing pool. Seth was already taking to a girl.

"Hi Dean How is that crush thing with Alexa going." Dean put this beer down and look at him. "Bro it done I don't like her any more." Dean went back to this beer and start to chill. Roman went to ask the manger of the bar for the job. When Dean ask for another beer. Someone come to ask for a Pepsi. It was the outside CM Punk. And he talk to Dean. "Hi to many of these can kill you." Dean just laugh and look at him "You Only Live Once." Punk and Phil just laugh.

Seth was leaving with a girl before he can leave with her. Roman stop him and scream in his face. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING !" Seth return the flavor and got in his face. Randy see what was happening and he push Seth and Roman away. Seth left with the girl and Roman just look at him.

**Please review the story it really helps me know what you guys will like to see in the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys ! Sorry it take so long I been so busy and just want to let you guys know that the story If Love Is Worth It. I just lost ideas for that story so I am canceling it. But anyways enjoy The Runaways ! And review please !**

Seth was wakening up not in his apartment. But the girl that he left the bar with. As he leaving to go meet up with the guys. Roman,Dean,Randy were playing pool when Seth walk in and all the guys were ignoring him. Dean finally said something.

"Seth I told AJ about what you did last night." Seth was annoyed and pissed that his brothers throw him under the buses. He grabs Dean and pushes him to the wall. Dean come back with a punch to the jaw. "That what you get you piece of s**t !" As Roman and Randy hold Dean back. Seth leaves the bar and start to walk the street of the town.

As he walked down the guys come to Seth and Paige come up to him and slap him in the face. All of Seth friends are pissed at him and don't want to talk to him. Just because of him being a idiot.

AJ is in her room crying her eyes out. When she hears the door. AJ gets up and open it to see who it is. It was Randy standing with two spoons and ice cream. He looks at her and smilies "I think you need this." And hold up the ice cream.

As they both eat ice cream. AJ stop and start to cry. And Randy goes and holds her in his arms. "I can't believe I feel in his trap. I am so stupid. "

"AJ You are not stupid you are amazing and you are the most prettiest thing in this world..." Randy want to tell her about how he felt but he know it was not the right time. "Thanks Randy...You are a great friends." As AJ wiped her tears away.

As Nikki is sitting at the coffee thinking about how much she miss her mom. Someone comes up to her and sit with her. "What a pretty girl like you sitting alone." It was John. Nikki looks at him and then gets up "I have to go before your girlfriend arrives." John gets up and pulls her back down.

"Look Nikki Kelly not my girlfriend. She want to be but she not. So can you stay with my for some coffee and talk about stuff besides you are way cuter then Kelly." And he winked at her , Nikki look at him and blushes.

Dean and Roman are walking down the street and looking at the cars.

"Will me and you are done. Nikki likes John, Alexa is felling in love with every guy."

Roman nods his head. Both guys are going to take this chance as start for a new life.

**A Week Later**

AJ was with her new boyfriend Corey Graves. Holding hands together down the street. Randy was nearby and see them and feels heartbroken. He feels like he not the type of guy for no girl. He try with Paige and that don't turn out will. And now with AJ. He start to walk to the bar and when he there.

He see Seth drunk drinking some more beers. "Seth why are you here ?" Seth turns and looks at him. "I lose everything my girlfriend , friends. Just because I want to be a idiot. What is left to live for now."

Randy looks at him. "Will the girl that I fell in love with was with you and now with a new guy. It true what people said good guys finish last." As Randy said that Seth drink down more beer.

Seth was so drunk and depressed. He left the bar and went to his car that he got for cheap from John Garage. He heads for the highway and is driving at a high speed. And he tells himself "What else is there to live for." And let go of the wheel of the car.


End file.
